Desafio de Amor
by larissa-05
Summary: Eram os 4 mais desejados do colégio, mas naquele ano... a chegada de 4 meninas fará uma enorme confusão amorosa... Especialmente entre um menino ruivo e uma loira bem sexy.
1. Primeira vez em dezoito anos!

**Título**: Desafio de Amor  
**Categoria**: Naruto Shippudden  
**Casal**: Gaara x Ino  
**Gênero**: Romance /Hentai / A.U.  
**Classificação** 18  
**Sinopse: **Eram os 4 mais desejados do colégio, mas naquele ano... a chegada de 4 meninas fará uma enorme confusão amorosa... Especialmente entre um menino ruivo e uma loira bem sexy.

**Informação 1**: Bom, essa é minha primeira fic! Eu realmente espero que gostem, pois foi feita com muita dedicação... Agradeceria muito também se me deixarem comentários bons e ruins, afinal só assim saberei se a fic está agradando. XD

**Informação 2**: Fic betada pela minha amiga Neko Lolita, quem quiser ler as fics dela, só entrar nos meus favoritos

**Informação 3: **Mesmo betada, ainda podem acabar sendo encontrados alguns erros de português, por favor, nos perdoem... XD by Neko Lolita

**Direitos Autorais**: Bem, se me pertencessem... Não ia prestar! XD

Capítulo 1: Primeira vez em 18 anos!!!

Eram os populares do 3° ano. Todos os meninos queriam ser como eles e as meninas os queriam. Era assim que se resumia o grupo formado por Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Gaara. Cada um com sua beleza:

Sasuke era o sedutor do grupo, seus olhos e cabelos negros chamavam atenção de quase todas as meninas. Por isso mais da metade delas o desejava.

Naruto chamava atenção, pois era raro ver alguém com cabelos tão claros e olhos tão azuis. Seu jeito de moleque fazia com que as mais maduras o quisessem.

Neji, o famoso "come-quieto", era calado e frio, seus cabelos compridos e escuros, seus olhos tão profundos que chegavam a hipnotizar qualquer menina. E ele sabia disso.

Gaara, esse sim era sensação. Seu jeito meio rebelde, seus cabelos cor de fogo e seus olhos esverdeados e tão profundos quanto os de Neji o tornava irresistível.

Sempre foi assim, a atenção virada para eles desde que se matricularam. Porém, esse ano seria diferente, muitas pessoas de várias partes do Japão se matriculariam, afinal era um dos melhores colégios do país.

Primeiro dia de aula, era de manhã e eles ainda tomavam café.[1 Naruto bebia seu chocolate quente e começava a puxar assunto.

Naruto -- É, hoje começa tudo de novo... A maratona de meninas correndo atrás de nós... Elogios pra lá e pra cá... [1.1

Sasuke -- Pois é, mas o que me impressiona mesmo é que nenhum de nós arrumou uma namorada e esse é o nosso ultimo ano, já temos 18 anos!

Neji -- Hump, nem me fale. Já ficamos com quase todas as meninas bonitas daquele colégio. Mas nenhuma era boa o bastante...

Gaara – E agora vamos terminar a escola sem namoradas. ¬¬

Naruto -- HEEEY... Ainda temos até o final desse ano! Quem sabe não acabam aparecendo umas que mexam com a gente!!

Sasuke -- Quero acreditar nisso, mas não queria que ela ficasse comigo só por causa de popularidade, que ficasse comigo por amor!

Neji -- Ora ora ora, se não é o famoso galanteador do colégio dizendo que quer ganhar uma coleira esse ano?!

Todos riram, menos Sasuke que abriu um sorriso meia boca.

Neji -- Bom, vamos indo porque senão chegaremos atrasados!

Chegavam assim no colégio, Neji e Sasuke com o uniforme arrumado, enquanto Naruto e Gaara eram o oposto. A roupa era o típico terninho dos colégios japoneses: calça preta social, camisa branca social, com o terno preto por cima e com gravata preta. Não eram obrigados a se arrumarem direitinho, mas os alunos que faziam isso eram vistos com bons olhos pelos superiores. Ou seja, Sasuke e Neji eram vistos como os populares certinhos, enquanto Gaara e Naruto, como os encrenqueiros. Bem, a fama de Naruto vinha mais da bagunça mesmo. O loiro estava com o terno amarrado na cintura feito casaco e a gravata sem nó. Gaara, com o terno aberto e três botões de sua camisa aberta mostrando um pouco do peitoral impecável dele, e sem gravata. Ambos com as camisas para fora da calça.

Entravam na sala de aula, Neji indo sentar na terceira cadeira, Sasuke na segunda, Gaara e Naruto nas últimas. A aula iria começar quando Tsunade, diretora do colégio, entrou acompanhada por quatro alunas. Eram elas, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

Das quatro, Hinata era a única que vestia o uniforme de acordo com as regras, a saia pregada preta ate o joelho, o terninho abotoado até a altura do pescoço e meias pretas até o joelho com sapatilha. Mas mesmo com o uniforme a cobrindo toda, era possível ver o corpo que a menina tinha. Todo proporcional, menos o busto, era farto e aquele terninho abotoado até o pescoço parecia fazer pressão para que seus seios explodissem de tão apertados ali. A menina também tinha um cabelo tão comprido que chegava a fazer encontro com seu quadril e seus olhos perolados avistando todos ali como se estivessem pedindo amor, profundos e inocentes.

Sakura estava quase igual à amiga, só que sua saia já subia, ficando uns 3 dedos a cima dos joelhos, isso porque ela enrolou a saia na cintura. A menina possuía belos olhos esmeraldas e seu cabelo era curto e rosa. Seu corpo também era proporcional, fazendo com que alguns ali a olhassem de cima a baixo.

Tenten chamou logo a atenção de todos por ter dois coques em sua cabeça, sendo a única menina a andar assim por todo o colégio. Seu corpo era belo. Tinha um bumbum grande e peitos delicados, era mais para pequenos do que grandes, mas não é deixavam de chamar atenção. Seu uniforme era mais desarrumado, o terninho estava aberto revelando a camisa branca bem justa e abotoada, a saia também estava enrolada, mostrando quase metade de suas coxas. Seus olhos chocolates eram alegres e transmitiam força.

A ultima era Ino, a jovem também chamou bastante a atenção de todos ali, porque igual a Naruto, ela tinha olhos bem azuis e seu cabelo loiro ia quase a metade de suas pernas, presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo. Era meio invejada pelas três amigas, pois possuía o corpo que quase todas pedem a Deus. Não era tão alta, tinha seios tão fartos quanto hinata, cintura tão fina quanto sakura e bumbum tão grande quanto Tenten, ou seja, tinha um corpo escultural. Seu uniforme ajudava a chamar sua atenção, a saia era um pouco mais a cima da metade de suas coxas, seu terninho também estava aberto, sua blusa tinha dois botões aberto, o que fazia seu seios abrirem mais o decote. Sua meia ia ate quase a metade da coxa, um pouco mais para baixo.

Tsunade as apresentou diante toda a sala e logo após cada uma estava indo para o assento escolhido. Tenten se sentou na frente de Neji, Sakura ao lado de Sasuke, Hinata ao lado de Naruto e Ino na frente de Gaara.

A aula começou. Passados três horas, o intervalo chega. Naruto é o primeiro a se levantar e vai pulando cadeira a cadeira até chegar na porta. Hinata fica o observando. "Que garoto maluco..." a menina pensa. Quando ia se levantar também, olha para o lado e fica meio assustada com Gaara. O ruivo estava levantando devagar e olhava para Ino como se a menina fosse uma caça. Olhava com cara de mau, e a medida que passava por ela, a encarou como se quisesse fazer algo muito mau com Ino, pois seu olhar era assustador. Quando a menina percebeu, o encarou também, até Gaara se virar para frente e desaparecer diante a porta.

Hinata -- Eu heim, você viu como ele te olhou, Ino?

Ino -- Pois é...

Hinata -- Fiquei até com medo!

Ino – Ah, que isso! Eu acho que ele faz parte de um grupo de quatro meninos, que são os mais populares aqui do colégio!

Hinata -- Ta, mas isso não da o direito de ficar encarando as pessoas como se ele fosse um caçador e elas as caças!

Hinata? -- a voz de um menino vinha lá da frente. -- É você, prima?

Quando Hinata virou, deu de cara com Neji. A menina então abre um sorriso enorme e corre para abraçar o primo que não via desde que tinha 12 anos. Ino a observa com as mãos apoiando o próprio queixo e dando um sorriso. Sakura senta na cadeira ao lado da loira e também sorri. Tenten chega perto e sem nenhum sorriso fica olhando Hinata e Neji, até que os dois se aproximam e então com o restante das meninas formam um grupinho no fim da sala.

Tenten -- Prima?

Hinata -- Gente, esse é o meu primo Neji! Nós morávamos na mesma casa até os 12 anos, depois disso ele se mudou!

Neji -- Mas enfim, como você cresceu prima!! Ta linda!

Hinata fica sem graça.

Neji -- Em compensação continua com vergonha da própria sombra, neh!

Todos riram.

Tenten -- Prazer Neji, nós três somos amigas de Hinata desde os 15 anos de idade, moramos juntas na casa que meu pai comprou para nós[2.1 Ah e meu nome é Tenten!

Ino -- O meu é Ino! -- aponta para Sakura. -- e essa é Sakura! -- a menina corresponde com um sorriso.

Neji -- Prazer meninas, prazer Tenten. - ele encara a menina com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto, fazendo-a corar um pouco. -- Bom Hinata, se cuida nesse colégio, pois os meninos daqui não são mole não... qualquer coisa me fala!

Hinata -- Pode deixar!

Sakura olha para a porta e vê um monte de meninas olhando para Neji, como se ele fosse o único homem da face da terra e estranha.

Sakura -- Neji? Porque aquelas meninas estão olhando tanto para você?

Neji -- Digamos que eu sou meio popular com elas!

Tenten -- Hump, você fala como se fosse muito desejado neh?!

Neji -- Bom, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas... -- nesse momento, o menino para e lembra que elas são novas e não sabem sobre a fama dele e de seus amigos.

Tenten -- Mas?

Neji -- Anh... ah..nh... Deixa! Você não ia entender!

Tenten -- oõ

Neji resolveu sair deixando as meninas sozinhas e sem entenderem nada. No momento em que passou pela porta, as meninas que estavam lá no corredor começaram a gritar, correr, puxa o cabelo dele e etc. Sakura foi até a porta para ver se era verdade mesmo que os gritos eram dirigidos a ele e a menina fica espantada quando confirmou.

Tenten -- É, acho que me enganei... seu primo deve ser muito querido por aqui!

Hinata -- Pois é! Será que ele faz parte do grupo de uns meninos que são bem desejados na escola?

Ino -- Imagina se for? Nós chegamos hoje e ele já parou aqui pra falar com a gente, enquanto as histéricas lá fora nunca trocaram nem um oi com ele!!

Sakura -- Mas isso por causa de Hinatinha neh!!!

Hinata – Hehehe, pode ser!

Tenten -- Eu não sei o que elas vêem nele. u.u

Ino -- Pintou uma ponta de ciúme aew?!

Todas riram, menos Tenten, que ficou encarando Ino.

O sinal bateu anunciando o termino do intervalo. Todos voltavam aos poucos para seus lugares, até que Neji entra junto de Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara. Logo as meninas percebem que eles eram amigos. Neji acena para as meninas e é retribuindo. Naruto, como sempre, empolgado, quando ia se sentar, esbarrou sem querer em Hinata passando sem querer a mão sobre os seios dela. Os dois coram e Naruto, para disfarçar a cena constrangedora, ajuda Hinata a se sentar.

Naruto -- Me desculpe! Sou meio estabanado!

Hinata -- Pois é, eu percebi! -- a menina se vira e logo fica paralisada olhando para Naruto. Ate então ela só o tinha visto de perfil, essa era a primeira vez que o encarava abertamente e de tão pouca distância. "Que olhos!" pensou a morena, que estava perdida naqueles olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu. O menino também ficou encarando, quase que na mesma situação, até que Gaara ao passar por ele, o catuca nas costas, fazendo-o voltar do transe.

Gaara -- Terra para Naruto?

Naruto se afasta da menina totalmente sem jeito e senta em seu lugar, atrás dela. Ino não resiste e solta uma risada de leve para amiga. Hinata, que já estava igual ao um pimentão, abaixa a cabeça tentando disfarçar. A situação só não poderia ser mais engraçada porque logo que Ino riu, Gaara voltou a encará-la com aquele olhar mal, olhar gélido. A menina já estava se sentindo mal com aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuou encarando.

Neji tinha visto também a cena de Naruto e Hinata e logo quando deu intervalo de uma aula para outra, o menino foi até sua prima.

Neji -- Hinata? Levanta a cabeça prima... ficou assim a aula inteira!

Naruto – Neji, chega aqui!

E foi então que ele ficou sabendo porque sua prima estava daquele jeito. Naruto já não estava tão envergonhado, até sentia um pouco de graça da menina a sua frente.

Naruto -- Foi sem querer!

Neji -- Olha lá rapaz, ela é minha prima, viu!

Naruto -- o0

Neji -- Que foi? ¬¬

Naruto -- E você nem pra me apresentar?! Muito bonita ela!

Neji -- Heey Naruto, vai com calma! Não vê como ela ficou só porque você encostou sem querer!

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fitar a menina na sua frente que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Neji se levantou e cutucou as costas da prima. A menina começou a se levantar devagar, ainda sem jeito.

Neji -- Ta mais calma?

Hinata -- Acho que sim...

Naruto -- Hey hey hey, não precisa ficar assim também! Realmente foi sem querer!

Hinata -- Tudo bem, já passou. -- disse olhando para baixo, meio corada. A morena volta ao normal e repara em Ino. A loira estava com os punhos fechados em cima da mesa tentando esconder tamanha raiva do menino sentado atrás dela, Gaara.

Hinata -- Ino?

Neji e Naruto também olham e percebem que a menina realmente não está muito amigável. Os dois se olham e Neji resolve perguntar o que houve, ela se levanta e chega perto dos três.

Ino -- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém avise àquele menino atrás de mim, para ele parar de me olhar daquele jeito!

Naruto -- Que jeito?

Hinata -- Ah, vocês não estavam... aquele menino ficou encarando Ino com um olhar mortal, fiquei até assustada!

Neji -- Sério? Gaara!

Gaara -- Que foi?

Neji -- Chega aew!

Mas quando o ruivo ia se levantar, o professor entra na sala. A partir daí, eles não tiveram tempo para nada. Só depois, quando o sinal anunciou o término das aulas. Sasuke se levantou e quando ia sair, percebeu que nenhum dos meninos estava atrás dele, e sim reunidos lá no final da sala com as quatro meninas que entraram naquele dia. Quando o moreno chegou, estava um silencio bem irritante... até que ele resolve quebrá-lo.

Sasuke -- Gente?

Neji -- Gaara? Por que você ficou encarando a Ino?

Gaara – Aaah, nome dela é Ino então!?

Ino – Sim, seu arrogante!

Sasuke -- Olha só, eu nem sei o que houve, mas aviso que não temos tempo para resolver! Hoje é o dia da limpeza lá em casa... Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo acabaremos.

Todos ficaram com uma enorme gota a cabeça, mas no fundo ele estava certo. Gaara começou a andar em direção a porta juntamente com Sasuke. Naruto se despede das meninas e em especial de Hinata.

Naruto – Hinata, me desculpe mais uma vez!

Hinata -- T-tudo b-bem Na-naruto!

Neji -- Pode deixar Ino, eu vou conversa com ele depois. E Hinata, vá com cuidado pra casa, aliás, todas vocês! Até mesmo você, Tenten ciumenta!!! -- nisso Neji sai andando rápido com o um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

As meninas começam a rir da cara da amiga e resolvem seguir rumo pra casa também. No meio do caminho, Ino desabafa.

Ino -- Meu... que garoto arrogante!

Hinata -- Bom todo mundo já sabe que ele me dá arrepios!

Sakura – Amiga, eu sei o que aconteceu, mas não pude deixar de reparar como ele é lindo... irresistível!

Tenten -- Ih sakura, que isso? Achei que seu negócio fosse homem de cabelo preto!

Sakura -- E é... vai me dizer que vocês também não acharam aquele que eu sentei perto lá na frente gatíssimo também?

Hinata -- Ora meninas, todos são muito bonitos mesmo.

Ino -- Ta ta... o arrogante é lindo mesmo, mas amigas...

Tenten -- Mas?

Ino -- Mas... aaaaaah sei lá[3.1

Todas -- o0

Hinata – Ino, o que aconteceu?

Ino -- Sei lá Hinata! Mas eu to sentindo algo por esse... Gaara!

Tenten -- Ih amiga, ta apaixonada é?

Ino – Não é isso... é um desejo de me aproximar dele, mas nada a ver com isso não... é mais para mostrar a ele que ele não ta com essa bola toda não!

Sakura -- Toma cuidado amiga, sabemos como ele agiu com você!

Ino -- Pois é... por isso mesmo, se ele pensa que me põe medo, está enganado! E eu irei mostrar a ele!

Hinata -- Realmente é estranho isso que você ta sentindo, Ino...

Ino – É verdade, é a primeira vez que eu sinto isso em meus 18 anos de vida!

Fim do cap 1!! xD

Notas da autora:

[1 Eles moravam em uma mansão, afinal com a grana de Neji e Sasuke! (essa autora viaja que é uma beleza... by neko)

Notas da beta:

[1.1 Nem um pouco modesto, não?

[2.1 Nossa, mas que oportuno! (escrotaaa)

[3.1 Glicose Anaaaal u.u

E a autora continua...

Desculpe se fico meio grande, é porque eu estava escrevendo, escrevendo e nem me liguei no tamanho dela...

Tanto até que eu já vou começa a escrever o 2° cap.

Bom pessoinhas, espero que tenha agradado vocês e despertado a curiosidade para uma continuação!!!!

Comentem

Bitoks en las nadegas x3


	2. O início de uma amizade colorida!

Êêêê

Êêêê... olha eu aew com o cap 2... ¬¬

E lá vamos nós

Capítulo 2: O inicio de uma amizade... colorida!

As quatro amigas enfim chegaram em casa. Cada uma foi para seu quarto, menos Ino que ainda pensava em Gaara. "Aquele arrogante, pensa que pode colocar medo em qualquer um... menos em mim!" Estava sentada no chão da sala, encostada no sofá, ficou ali por um bom tempo até que Sakura entrou na sala.

Sakura -- Amiga? O que houve?

Ino -- Ah sakura, nada não... é aquela parada ainda do gaara...

Sakura -- Ino... toma cuidado amiga, vai acabar gostando dele!

Ino -- Claro que não! Como vou gostar de alguém como ele... mesmo ele sendo tão lindo e tão gostoso!

Sakura -- Ih não sei não... quando uma pessoa começa a falar assim da outra é porque tem algum clima no ar!

Ino -- Pára Sakura... já disse que não tem nada!

Sakura -- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas esquece isso.. vai tomar um banho Ino-porca!

Ino -- Haha testa de marquise, bela amiga você me saiu!

Sakura -- xD

A loira levantou e foi para o quarto tentar esquecer Gaara... tentar. Não muito longe dali, os meninos já haviam chegado em casa a um tempo e todos estavam na sala vendo TV e conversando sobre o dia, até que Neji começa:

Acho que podemos investir nelas!

Sasuke -- Afinal elas nem sabem quem nós somos neh!

Naruto -- Pois é, pena que você se não se deu bem com a loirinha neh gaara?

Gaara -- Você que pensa!

Neji -- Como assim? A menina te odiou gaara... e também pudera neh!

Gaara -- Hehehe... As coisas estão indo de acordo!

Neji -- Cara, se estão ou não... eu realmente não sei, mas já deixou a menina puta da vida com você logo de cara, não acho que isso seja muito bom!

Gaara -- Por isso meu amigo, só lhe peço para esperar. -- Nisso o ruivo levanta com um sorriso meio psicótico no rosto e vai para o quarto.

Neji -- Às vezes não entendo o Gaara, sabiam...

Naruto -- Por incrível que pareça, acho que sei o que ele quer fazer... mas não vou dizer nada, porque só acho!

Sasuke -- Hump, que ele quer provocá-la, para quando ela arranjar briga com ele... rolar algum lance! É isso naruto?

Naruto -- Pow... é isso mesmo!

Sasuke -- Po cara, isso tava na cara!1.1 Tão na cara que ate VOCÊ entendeu.

Naruto -- Ha ha ¬¬ Baka... o Neji não entendeu, ta!

Neji -- Desculpe Naruto, mas eu entendi... por isso mesmo que às vezes eu não entendo o Gaara. Isso é arriscado, ele ainda não conhece a Ino direito.

Sasuke – Aí... só entre a gente?

Neji e Naruto -- Só!

Sasuke -- Eu acho que essa Ino tem ar de ser beeem sexy... mas são essas que normalmente na hora do vamos ver, demonstram serem as mais fracas, entendem... mas ingênuas!

Neji -- Pois é, também penso assim... por isso tenho pena dela e também queria muito fazer o Gaara tentar ficar com ela de outro jeito.

Naruto -- Hey hey hey... isso é o que nós pensamos, e se essa Ino for tão caçadora quanto Gaara?

Sasuke -- Pode até ser, mas acho muito difícil... Agora quem parece ser difícil de domar, é a de cabelo rosa!

Neji -- Hehe... Sakura! Sabia que ela ia te chamar atenção!

Sasuke -- Pois é, e chamou mesmo. Vou ter que domá-la! Hehehe

Naruto -- Caramba meninos, falando desse jeito... fica até um ar de machismo aqui!

Neji e Sasuke criam um grande gota na cabeça. Depois dessa, Sasuke resolve ir dormir, deixando Naruto e Neji sozinhos na sala.

Naruto -- Neji?

Neji -- hum?

Naruto -- Você vai achar estranho se eu chegar na sua prima?

Neji – Porra... mais ou menos, sei lá!

Naruto -- Po, me encantei com ela e aquele jeito dela! 1.2

Neji -- Cara, só vai com calma... minha prima até que está melhor agora, mas sempre foi uma menina muito envergonhada porque o pai dela a criava trancada dentro do nosso clã.

Naruto -- Cacete...

Neji -- Pois é, então só te peço isso... vai com calma!

Naruto -- He he, pode deixar!

Neji -- Até porque eu te quebro a cara e você sabe que eu consigo isso fácil!

Naruto -- ¬¬

Segundo dia de aula, esse ano as aulas começaram na quinta feira. Pois tiveram feriados, reuniões e etc, ou seja... era sexta. A sala aos poucos estava sendo preenchida, dessa vez Tenten sentou ao lado de Neji na terceira fileira, Sasuke viu Sakura na segunda e se sentou ao lado dela também. Naruto sempre sentou na última, mas viu Hinata se sentando na penúltima e também não perdeu tempo, se sentou ao lado dela. Só havia dois lugares na última fileira, um bem do lado do outro, pois lá atrás as cadeiras eram meio desorganizadas. Ino viu que Gaara nem estava ali e se sentiu aliviada, foi e se sentou no canto encostado na parede.

O professor entrou na sala acompanhado do ruivo, que logo notou o único lugar que havia lhe sobrado. Começou a subir os degraus da sala lentamente. (nota: a sala era igual as de universidades, iam subindo e tinham 5 fileiras horizontais e quatro verticais. Sim a sala era meio pequena mesmo) No meio da sala, Gaara já levantou os seus lindos olhos esmeraldas levemente azuis e começou a encarar Ino. Dessa vez a loira já estava encarando-o desde que ele entrou pela porta. Sua face também estava séria, seus olhos azuis imóveis focalizando apenas os dele, ambos se olharam até Gaara se sentar ao lado dela. Os dois estavam muito perto um do outro, nem precisavam esticar o braço todo para se tocarem.

Ino -- Saiba que você não conseguiu me meter medo... cabelinho de fogo!

Gaara – He he... mas não é bem isso que eu quero te meter! 1.3

Ino -- P-pevertido arrogante -- falava baixinho, só para ele escutar.

Gaara -- Hump, relaxa... era brincadeira... -- Ambos agora quase que cochichando.

Ino -- Já disse, não tenho medo de você... e eu não sou uma qualquer... acho melhor você investir em outra, vagabundo!

Gaara vai chegando mais perto de Ino, a menina aumenta sua cautela, mas o menino avança até ao ouvido dela. -- não pense que eu mudo de idéia tão fácil, eu ainda vou te deixar louquinha... gostosa!

Ino da um empurrão nele e se vira para frente, o ruivo faz o mesmo, só que cruzando os braços.

Sakura observou tudo atentamente, chegou até a levar uma bronca do professor por estar virada para trás. O tempo ia passando devagar, Gaara não mudara de posição desde a primeira aula, continuava olhando para frente com os braços cruzados, enquanto que Ino já estava quase dormindo encostada na parede. Naruto, tentando disfarçar, olhava de vez em quando para Hinata, que ao perceber, abaixava o olhar e corava um pouco. O intervalo finalmente havia chegado, logo todos os 8 se reuniram no final da sala.

Neji -- Tudo na paz por aqui?

Gaara e Ino -- Sim!

Sakura – Ah, então eu vou lá pra fora, porque ainda falta muito lugar para conhecer dessa escola.

Sasuke -- Quer que eu te leve?

Sakura corou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, totalmente vermelha.

Naruto – Ah, então se está bem, vou comer!

Hinata -- Na-naruto?!

Naurto -- Hinata?

Hinata – Eeer... eh... também to com ..fo-fome... e...

Naurto -- Hey hey hey então vamos juntos!

Hinata - sim!

O loiro pega na mão da garota e sai puxando para o pátio, a morena não tava acreditando naquilo!

Neji -- Bom, essa sala está um forno... vamos sair também!

Tenten -- Concordo, vamos Ino?

Ino -- Claro!

Neji e Tenten foram caminhando até a porta. Ino começou a se levantar e tinha acabado de perceber que teria que passar por Gaara, que estava de olhos fechados, ainda com os braços cruzados. Ino se agachou para pegar a carteira e Gaara abriu um dos olhos, pois a cena que estava se desenrolando era realmente boa. Aquele corpaço de Ino agachado perto de um das mãos dele... Se o ruivo quisesse, poderia tentar alguma coisa ali mesmo. Mas saberia que não agüentaria parar até acabar o intervalo.

Ino -- Com licença? -- a loira perguntou empurrando as pernas de Garra que estavam esticadas na carteira com as suas.

Gaara- Hump, passa por cima! -- Ele diz olhando fixo para a loira e abrindo um sorriso malicioso para ela.

Ino -- Não sou idiota, você vai levantar a perna pra me fazer cair!

Gaara -- Não sei... porque você não tenta?

Neji, que estava lá na porta, interrompe -- Ah gaara, dá um tempo, deixa ela passar logo!

O ruivo o encarou, voltou a fechar os olhos e dobrou as pernas, abrindo o caminho. Ino passou e logo sumiu pela porta com Neji e Tenten. Gaara se levantou e foi até a janela. De lá ficou observando o trio ir para a cantina, logo Sasuke e Sakura chegam na sala e dão de cara com o ruivo.

Sasuke -- Ihh o que houve?

Gaara -- Hehe... simplesmente nada! -- começou a andar para fora da sala. -- vou lá pra fora, vocês dois se comportem!

Sakura -- Ha ha ha ¬¬

Sasuke -- Bom, então essa é nossa humilde escola!

Sakura -- Humilde?!

Sasuke -- xD

Sakura -- Sasuke... você e o restante dos meninos não se sentem incomodados às vezes, por serem o quarteto mais almejado desse lugar?

Sasuke – O que? como você soube disso?

Sakura -- Aloo... vocês são populares, todo mundo sempre fala só de vocês!!

Sasuke -- Bom, na maioria das vezes sim... incomoda e muito!

Sakura -- É por essas e outras que eu não pretendo ser muito popular!

Naquele momento nosso moreno parou. 1.4 Ele tinha encontrado uma menina que não se importava com popularidade, tava ali falando com ele simplesmente por estar! A menina reparou na atitude de Sasuke e ficou olhando para ele do mesmo modo que ele a olhava.

Sakura -- Sasuke?

Sasuke -- Me desculpe Sakura, é porque vejo que realmente você e suas amigas não estão com a gente por popularidade! Estão porque são nossas amigas mesmo!

Sakura -- Oh Sasuke, foi por isso q você parou e ficou me olhando quando disse que eu não estava nem aí para essa parada de ser pop?

Sasuke -- Claro!

Sakura -- Eee... se preocupou á toa mesmo!

Sasuke -- Po... vocês não estão a fim de ir lá pra casa hoje? Temos muitas coisas lá!

Sakura – O que? Bom... tenho que ver afinal, tem as outras meninas neh!

Sasuke -- No final da aula a gente marca!

O sinal tocou, novamente a sala estava cheia de novo, novamente Gaara foi o último a entrar. As aulas iam passando, as piadas de naruto descontraiam um pouco, até que a aula termina. Sasuke segura o grupo na porta e leva todo mundo para perto de Ino e Gaara.

Sasuke – Meninas, querem ir lá pra casa hoje?

Todas se entre olham.

Naruto -- Hey hey hey boa idéia... é sexta mesmo, amanhã não tem que acordar cedo, podemos jogar cartas, videogames, ver filme, comer...

Neji -- Cala a boca naruto!

Naruto -- xD desculpe

Tenten -- Ora meninas, podemos passar lá na nossa casa, pegar nossas coisas e irmos para a casa deles!

Hinata -- Pegar nossas coisas? É para dormir lá? o0

Naruto -- Hey hey hey mais uma boa idéia! Tem quarto sobrando lá mesmo!

Sakura -- Ah bom, se tem quarto sobrando então não vejo mau nenhum!

No fim, todos concordaram. Os meninos esperaram as meninas na porta do colégio, até Tenten chegar com o carro delas. Todos se despedem, menos Ino de Gaara, que ao passar pelo ruivo ele a para encostando seu braço no dela e fala baixinho ao ouvido da loira:

- Vai para a toca do lobo, chapeuzinho?

Ino o encarou meio espantada, mas logo retomou a posse e ficou séria. Sem responder nada, entrou no carro e bateu a porta. Elas não perderam tempo, cada uma foi para o quarto arrumar a mala, menos Ino, que estava meio pra baixo e se sentou no sofá. Hinata, que pasou por ali para ir na cozinha, viu a amiga.

Hinata -- Hey ino, O que houve?

Ino -- Ai Hinata, aquele arrogante conseguiu me pregar medo!

Hinata -- E você não ta querendo ir, neh?

Ino -- Mais ou menos.

Hinata -- Bom Ino, você sabe que se não for... ele vai confirmar que você tem medo dele...

Ino -- Hoje na hora lá do portão, eu me assustei um pouco.

Hinata -- Mas se você for, de repente ele vai ver que você não é o que ele pensava, e pode até te deixar em paz, ou amolecer!

Ino -- Será?

Hinata -- Bom, acredito que sim!

Ino -- Será que não é isso mesmo que ele quer? Que eu vá lá hoje?

Hinata -- Se for ou não... eu não sei, mas vocês não estarão sozinhos, terá a gente neh! Qualquer coisa é só berrar! xD

Ino bate no chão e se levanta. -- É verdade! Vamos logo então! 1.5

Algumas horas depois, a campainha na mansão dos meninos toca. Neji vai abrir e recebe as meninas. Naruto já jogava videogame, enquanto Sasuke o observava e Gaara nesse momento havia parado de descer as escadas e observava as meninas. Tenten entrou e fico do lado de Neji. Quando Hinata ia pegar suas malas, é surpreendida por Naruto que a ajuda, ambos colocam as coisas do lado do sofá e sentam um do lado do outro. Sakura olha para Sasuke, que é correspondido com um sorriso. A última a entrar foi Ino, que estava com cara de preocupada. A menina deu uma olhada geral na sala e viu que Gaara não estava presente. Isso a aliviou um pouco, mas foi em curto espaço de tempo, já que o ruivo se manifesta descendo a escadaria.

Buu.. uehuheheuhue fim do segundo cap!

Está bom?? Continuarei o terceiro, pois até eu to doida p/ ver como isso acaba. Visto que eu estou improvisando tudo xDDD

bitoks en las nádegas

(n/b):

1.1 Quase um erudito!

1.2 Foi só por isso? (6)

1.3 KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Fa-le-ço!

1.4 Claro, por que ele é de TODAS NÓS, né (Y)

1.5 Se é pra foder vamos com tudo! Kkkkkkkk...

(n/a: Amo os comentários dessa menina xD)

Agradecimentos:

'- JeH S. Black -'

Danizinha

Jade-Baka-chan

Lya Beauchamp

Hyuuga Florine

biahlemos

E se por acaso eu estiver esquecendo de alguém, me perdoe!!


	3. O Auge de Gaara vs Ino

E lavamos nós com o 3° cap xD

Ainda não tenho noção se meus capítulos estão ficando grandes ou não. Porque eu sempre detestei esse lance de capítulos. Então, essa é minha primeira fic com isso! (neko: com isso o que?) u.u

(os erros de português são feios e devem ser ignorados pelo amor que vocês sentem à sua mãe! xD)

Aviso: Pelo menos a beta consertou alguns deles... alguns...

Lá vamos...

Capítulo 3: O Auge de Gaara vs Ino

Gaara enfim chega na sala, fazendo com que os oito amigos estejam reunidos.

Primeiramente eles colocam som alto e a começa a rolar uma festa improvisada. Sakura brilhou, todos elogiavam como ela dançava bem. Hinata, em uma música, abraça Naruto. O loiro achou todo muito lindo de certa forma e dançou abraçado com ela. Neji bebia e fazia com que Tenten também bebesse. Gaara estava preparando todas as bebidas e Ino estava ali na rodinha, mas ao mesmo tempo longe e de fato assustada. A bebida logo foi passando de mão em mão, até que Sasuke caiu no chão encostado no sofá. Sakura não agüentava mais em pé, caiu apoiando sua cabeça no colo do moreno. Tenten observou a amiga e começou a puxar Neji para algum canto, o menino viu que ela estava afim e correspondeu. Só que ele parou, fazendo com que a morena o encarasse sem entender nada. Ali mesmo, na frente de todos, Neji a beijou com todo calor que sentia naquele momento, suas mãos descendo para o grande bumbum que a menina tinha, Tenten não resistiu, soltou um gemido baixo, ao pé do ouvido do menino quando esse a beijava no pescoço. As coisas entre eles estavam ficando cada vez mais interessantes, tão interessante que todos ali estavam hipnotizados pela cena. Até que a menina abriu os olhos e, se dando conta, ela empurrou o moreno e começou a fitar o chão.

Neji -- Éé.. Éer.. Nós dois vamos ali! Não precisam parar a festa não... xD

Sasuke então começou a cariciar a cabeça de Sakura, ela por sua vez ia cada vez mais para o colo do moreno até ficar totalmente sentada sobre ele.

Naruto -- Hey hey hey já não basta os dois... vocês também não querem fazer nada aqui NEH?!

Sasuke pega Sakura no colo e a leva para seu quarto. Na sala Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados no sofá enquanto Ino foi para janela e Gaara guardava as bebidas.

Hinata -- N-Naruto?

Naruto – Sim, Hinata?

Hinata -- É... er... eh... -- Hinata foi se aproximando do rosto de Naruto. – É que...

Naruto -- Hinata? Eu entendo se você não quiser nada!

Hinata -- Não!

Naruto – Exato, se você não quiser a gen...

Hinata o corta com um beijo doce e inocente, um selinho. Naruto então força com seus lábios contra a boca de Hinata e introduz bem devagar sua língua pela boca da menina. Hinata correspondeu e aos pouco foi colocando a sua língua dentro da boca do loiro também. O beijo era doce, mas já não era tão inocente. Mas estava bonito de se ver, tanto que Ino por um momento esqueceu de seu medo e sorrindo ficou observando a amiga. Hinata se afasta e solta um risinho nervoso, logo Naruto a abraça, e assim eles ficaram ali no sofá mesmo.

Gaara -- Ino? -- dizia o menino subindo as escadas.

Ino – O que é?

Gaara -- Sai daí, "empata- foda"!

Ino -- Grr... E eu vou para onde? Não sei se você percebeu, mas ta todo mundo se agarrando aqui!

Gaara -- Por isso to te chamando, ninguém veio cá pra cima!

Ino teve que concordar, realmente ninguém havia subido. Isso fez com que a loira se amedrontasse um pouco, mas seu orgulho era maior. Continuou com a expressão séria, indo atrás do ruivo. Logo chegaram em um cômodo que tinha uma enorme varanda, onde estava iluminada pela lua cheia. Ino não pôde deixar de notar o quão belo era aquele cômodo, e como Gaara estava lindo. O ruivo estava vestido com uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa azul escura justa deixando bem à mostra seu corpo super definido. Por um momento a loira se perdeu em seus pensamentos, aquela visão era linda. Gaara meio de lado, com a luz do luar refletindo em suas pupilas que nesse momento estavam mais azuis do que verdes. Ino nem percebeu o ruivo vindo em sua direção. Quando notou, ele já estava bem perto.

Gaara -- o que houve Ino? Esta encantada é?

Ino -- Eu?.. Hahaha tadinho. 1.1

Ino saiu de perto dele indo à direção da varanda. Chegando lá, percebeu que havia vários travesseiros no chão. Ela então retirou o sobre- tudo que usava fazendo com que desta vez Gaara ficasse atento. De onde ela estava, só se via sua silhueta, pois a luz do luar realmente estava forte na frente dela. Isso fez parecer que ela estava nua. Infelizmente para o ruivo, não estava, mas suas roupas estavam bem justas, realçando o super corpo da loira. Gaara não resistiu, a agarrou por trás falando ao pé de seu ouvido.

Gaara -- Garota... Tu me faz até mau, sabia?

Ino -- Gaara me solta... Você está me apertando muito.

Gaara -- Ah não Ino... Não me pede para fazer o que não dá!

Ino -- Gaa... Aah.. Argh... -- a menina não resistiu a Gaara, o ruivo a agarrava muito forte pela cintura e com a outra mão ia descobrindo todo aquele corpo.

Eles foram abaixando, até que Ino estivesse sentada no colo do ruivo de costas a ele. Cada vez mais, ele a apertava com mais força e passava a mão com mais força sobre o corpo dela. Ino iria explodir se continuasse só naquilo e resolveu atacar também. A menina apertava as coxas dele com tanta força, que chegou a rasgar a calça de moleton com suas unhas arranhando um pouco Gaara. 1.5 Logo após receber os arranhões, o ruivo reagiu dando um chupão violento no pescoço de Ino, que soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. Aquilo estava fazendo ambos pirarem, Ino se curvava para frente, mas Gaara a puxava pelo rabo de cavalo até seu encontro novamente, ficando mais uma vez com a boca aos pés do ouvido dela, porém sem dizer nada, apenas ficou mordendo a orelha da menina enquanto essa já subia suas mãos das coxas até a cintura do rapaz encravando suas unhas na pele dele de novo. Gaara a empurrou para o chão e se deitou por cima dela, como ainda estava por trás, ele continuo dando chupões e mordendo com mais força seu pescoço, a menina gemia de dor quando ele a mordia mais forte. Começou a tentar sair debaixo dele, mas Gaara era bem mais forte que Ino. O ruivo a segurou pelo pescoço com um dos braços erguendo a sua cabeça até ficar lado a lado com a dele. Subiu seu braço até segurar a cabeça de Ino, virando-a para beijá-la. A menina sabia que tentar sair dali realmente era inútil, mas ela podia falar e antes que o ruivo a beijasse, ela o chama.

Ino—Gaara?

Gaara -- Fala...

Ino – Pega leve...

Gaara -- Então é verdade neh?... Meninas que fazem linha grossa, na hora do vamos ver..

Ino -- Baka! BAKA!

Gaara -- Ino... Você realmente mexeu comigo!

Ino -- Ah ta.. Vou fingir que acredito! 1.2

Gaara- Aff Ino! Eu te quero...E agora você esta aqui entre meus braços, embaixo de mim! Desculpe, mas não posso deixar você ir...

Ino -- Gaara. . .

O ruivo a beija forte, localizando cada canto daquela boca e ela corresponde acariciando a língua do companheiro com a sua, Gaara solta a cabeça de Ino e essa se vira para cima ficando barriga com barriga com o ruivo. Nisso ele a pressiona contra seu corpo novamente, porém mais forte. Vai descendo por seu pescoço e tirando a roupa dela à medida que ia a beijando. Logo já provava de seus enormes seios, de forma meio bruta, fazendo a loira gemer de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Chegou aos botões de seu pequeno short, então ele para e a olha. A menina estava corada, mas não fazia esforço nenhum para pará-lo, apenas se ergueu um pouco e pediu para que ele tirasse a blusa, que Gaara o fez. Ino na mesma hora ela ficou hipnotizada pelo corpo que estava em cima do seu, lisinho, extremamente definido e perfeito. Logo o ruivo começa a desabotoar o short de Ino que quando o retira sente as mãos da menina o puxando pelo ombro. O menino se deixou conduzir e logo estava cara a cara com ela, que lhe beija amorosamente. Aos poucos eles foram retirando o restante das roupas até ficarem totalmente nus. Um por cima do outro.

O ruivo começou levemente a introduzir em Ino, aquele movimento devagar fazendo a menina enlouquecer. Gaara foi aumentando o ritmo e Ino cada vez mais arranhando as costas dele. Ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeito, até que Gaara saiu de cima dela e encostou na porta da varanda meio esgotado. Ino, engatinhando, chegou bem perto do ruivo e desmontou sobre o peitoral dele, recebendo um abraço caloroso do mesmo.

-- Ino. . . .

Antes que pudesse terminar, a menina já sentia entre suas pernas o líquido quente que acabará de sair de seu companheiro. Meio arrepiada ela olhou para baixo e viu a lambança que Gaara havia feito nela, subiu seu olhar e ficou encarando o menino com um sorriso malicioso. Gaara a abraçou bem forte e a beijou. Ambos são surpreendidos por alguns raios de sol, a menina parou o beijo e ficou surpresa de saber que a diversão deles durou a noite inteira. Ambos levantaram e Ino foi direto para o banheiro já que aquele cômodo era uma suíte.

Na sala, Naruto acordou com Hinata dormindo por cima de seu corpo e logo abriu um sorriso. Não aconteceu nada demais com eles, apenas ficaram se beijando e depois se acariciando até ambos dormirem. O loiro sabia que a menina, era muito tímida e que ele não poderia forçar em nada, mas só de ter se aproximado dela já era válido. Sasuke chega na sala cheio de olheiras e percebe que Naruto estava acordado.

Sasuke -- Rolou nada não?

Naruto -- Não... Mas estou feliz!

Sasuke -- Eu também... Estou super feliz! Que menina, cara... Sakura é demais.

Naruto -- Heuheuheuheuheu que bom neh!?

Sasuke --Oh... Esta ela lá, dormindo feito um anjo!

O moreno vai para a cozinha e logo após Tenten aparece. Ela olha o casal no sofá e sorri de forma angelical em direção a eles, Naruto corresponde.

Tenten -- Naruto... O que tem para comer?

Naruto -- De cabeça assim não lembro, mas vai lá na cozinha e vê!

A menina foi e deu de cara com Sasuke.

Tenten – Ual heim... Que olheiras!! A noite foi boa!

Sasuke -- Oh... Sakura me bateu muito!

Tenten - Seu masoquista!

Sasuke -- Hehe, mas não deixei barato não... Tive que ensinar uma lição a ela neh!? 1.3

Ambos riram e começaram a comer. Hinata acorda e tenta se levantar, Naruto a ajuda e o casal fica sentado no sofá.

Hinata -- Éer... Naruto?

Naruto -- Sim!

Hinata -- Obrigada por você não ter tentando nada mais sério comigo...

Naruto -- Hey hey hey... Que isso?! Só quando você quiser Hinata, até lá eu continuarei do seu lado... Sempre! 1.4

Hinata da uma leve corada. 1.5

Naruto -- Eu não quero você por uma noite Hinata, quero você para sempre! Por isso não estou preocupado com isso, só de estar com você é ótimo!

A menina cora e dá um selinho em Naruto, que novamente força para o selinho se tornar um beijo bem romântico. Sakura dá um flagra na cena e corre para a cozinha sem que o casal perceba. Lá ela encontra Sasuke e Tenten conversando.

Sakura -- Gente, é tão lindo neh?! Hinata e Naruto!

Tenten -- É sim

Sasuke -- Dormiu bem Sakura?

Sakura -- Oh e como dormi bem!!

O trio começou a rir, até Sasuke se levantar para tomar banho deixando as duas amigas de fofoca na cozinha.

Tenten -- Me conta tudo colega!

Sakura -- Haha ok... Começei a bater nele com a toalha, aew ele foi tentando me agarrar e ia dizendo que ia me dar uma lição porque eu estava batendo nele... Foi então que ele me deu uma puta lição! 1.6

Tenten – Louca!

Sakura -- Pois é... E você e o Neji heim?

Tenten -- Ah foi bem meloso... Ficamos de carícia debaixo do chuveiro...

Sakura -- Chuveiro?? Safada, nem esperou ir pra cama??

Tenten -- Cama, que cama?! Queria inovar, foi minha primeira vez debaixo do chuveiro.

Sakura -- Ah me bateu uma ponta de ciuminho . Eu fiz na cama mesmo.

Tenten -- Ah que nada... Da próxima vez tente inovar também... Mas aqui -- Tenten disse baixinho e se sentando ao lado da amiga -- Estou preocupada com a Ino.

Sakura -- Ih menina é verdade... Eles sumiram também, será que o Gaara abusou dela??

Tenten -- Ah se houve isso eu vou partir a cara dele no meio! Ela tava com medo dele!

Sakura -- Pois é, ela quase não vinha para cá... Ai amiga, estou preocupada.

Tenten -- Eles estão lá para cima, porque aqui embaixo já estava tudo lotado xD

Sakura -- Esta afim de subir para vê?

Tenten -- De repente ele a acorrentou lá no quarto dele!

Sakura -- Bom, do jeito que ele estava olhando para ela... Não duvido muito disso não.

Estava feito. Ambas foram disfarçadamente até o segundo andar e encontraram uma porta com "Gaara" escrito em um penduricalho na maçaneta.1.7 Sakura olhou para amiga e abriu, não encontro absolutamente ninguém. Elas estranharam e fecharam o quarto. Tenten notou que havia mais portas por ali e resolveu abrir a do outro lado. A morena, que dessa vez abriu, encontrou o lugar vazio também. Só sobrava uma porta e estava exatamente na frente delas. Sakura tentou abrir, mas notou que estava trancada. Tinha certeza, a amiga estava lá dentro. Tenten chamou pelo nome de Ino e não escutou nada.

Tenten -- Sakura... Ela deve ta dormindo!

Sakura -- Será?

Quando as duas estavam dando meia volta, Gaara abre a porta e fica encarando ambas. As meninas olharam para ele até que Tenten foi chegando mais perto.

Tenten -- Cadê a Ino?

Gaara abre totalmente a porta mostrando a loira deitada nos lençóis que estavam no chão da varanda rodeada de travesseiros e coberta com um lençol meio transparente. As meninas não percebem nada de estranho nela, mas percebem os arranhões nas costas do ruivo.

Tenten -- Desculpe Gaara... Achamos que você...

Gaara -- Que eu ia violentar a Ino?! – Interrompendo a morena.

Tenten -- Pois é!

Gaara -- Fala serio! Se foi para isso que vocês vieram aqui, já podem ir embora!

Tenten -- Desculpe...

As meninas saem do quarto e escutam a porta batendo atrás delas. Ambas ficam ligeiramente sem graça, acabam se encontrando com Neji no final das escadas.

Neji -- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá em cima?

Tenten -- Fomos ver se Gaara havia violentado a Ino... E nos enganamos feio.

Neji -- Hump, vocês acham que se isso tivesse acontecido.. A Ino não iria berrar?

Sakura -- Pois é, nem lembramos disso.

Hinata -- Até porquê ... -- ela ia interrompendo. -- Eu disse a ela, para qualquer coisa me berrar!

Todos deram um sorriso de meia boca, e logo Sasuke lá da cozinha chamou para o almoço. Com exceção de Ino e Gaara, todos estavam comendo reunidos na cozinha, contando a noite de cada um e etc.

Lá na varanda, Ino levanta e dá de cara com Gaara encostado na porta da varanda bem perto dela a encarando. Ino estava mais que especial naquele momento para o ruivo, estava nua com um lençol meio transparente envolvendo seu corpo, seu rabo de cavalo enorme amoldurando o chão. Quando a menina se virou para o ruivo, corou. Pois ele também estava lindo, com uma blusa desabotoada mostrando o peitoral que tanto foi beijado durante a noite pela menina, uma bermuda que estava um pouco a baixo da cintura revelando parte da cueca branca. A menina estava corada, logo o ruivo se levantou e a beijou ajudando a menina a se levantar.

Gaara -- Ouvi Sasuke berrando que o almoço esta pronto!

Ino – Sim... Já vou descer!

Gaara -- Eu te espero!

Ino -- Ah ta... Eu acabei saindo do banho e vim logo dormir, nem coloquei roupa alguma. -- a menina dizia isso totalmente corada e sem graça.

Gaara -- Ambos dormimos nus, você saiu do banho e veio pra cá, quando eu sai do banho...Vi que você já estava dormido e dormi também...

O casal da uma risada de leve e Ino se levanta para colocar as roupas no banheiro.

fim

N/b: Desculpem pelos váááários comentários, mas foram precisos... pra mim xD

1.1 Ele vai matar a garota!

1.2 Cacete, quer prova maior que essa??

1.3 Gente, ou eu sou muito mente suja ou rolou muito sexo promíscuo nessa casa? To com medo... rs

1.4 Ou seja, no 5 contra 1...

1.5 HÁ, ELA ENTENDEU! raxey

1.6 espirra Atchiputa!

1.7 Gaaaay

N/b2: Esse Gaara é meio marginal, vocês não acham? Talvez a escritora tenha uma queda por "machões" raxa de rir

N/a: Queda? Quase um "grand canyon" xD

N/a2: O penduricalho na porta do quarto do Gaara é presente de ex-namoradas. Por isso não tem nada gay xD

Agradecimentos: Pandora Potter-j, Lya Beauchamp, '- JeH S. Black -', Danny Bunny, Clowsakurahime.

E é claro, a todos aqueles que acompanham desde o primeiro capitulo.

enfim terminado!

por favor comentem !

bitoks en las nadegas


End file.
